The Mini Adventures of Shadow and Amy
by xXDarkAngelKittenXx
Summary: A collection of one-shots developing the relationship between Shadow and Amy! Rating may go up with further chapters.
1. Facial Expressions

**Yep, a new story. I was originally going to post a bunch of one-shots that were related to each other, but instead…I decided to do a collection of one-shots instead. This is just kind of a filler in between chapters if my new story, check my profile for news about what you can expect next as well as any other news regarding my stories. It's at the very bottom! Anyways, moving on…**

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Shadow the Hedgehog or Amy Rose. They belong to SEGA.

* * *

x*The Mini Adventures of Shadow and Amy*x

-Chapter One: Facial Expressions-

* * *

Amy Rose was the type of girl that could get a reaction out of anyone. She could make one laugh, smile, cry and be there to cheer up, comfort, or hang out with a person. But there was one person that she couldn't quite figure out to be any of those things. It was hard to get him to do anything, really. He was the type of guy to enjoy solitude and do his own thing. He rarely ever smiled, and a forever emotionless face was all you saw. Amy, being the type of person she was, didn't approve of this. Because she's made it her mission to get Shadow the Hedgehog to open up.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Amy sighed with relief when she finally found Shadow. Even though he wasn't necessarily hiding, being out in the open, he knew how to make himself scarce. Carefully tip-toeing up towards the small clearing in Mystic Ruins, she went over her plan. Her plan to get Shadow the Hedgehog to show some emotion.

_Step One: Approach target._

_Step Two: Get target to engage in conversation._

_Step Three: Get target to SMILE!_

The pink hedgehog smiled herself at thought of seeing him finally smile. Considering he's never done so in…uh, never! Not once as she-or **anyone** for that matter- seen so much as a twitch of a smile out of the hedgehog. It was a bit unnerving to think about him really and truly being emotionless. Life without emotion was just horrible! Emotion was what made life fun and enjoyable; what made love a real thing and not a word; what made a joke more than just a phrase and a stupid punch line.

Emotion made…life. And for that very reason, she was determined to get a smile out the ebony hedgehog.

Looking at Shadow once more, she was startled when his blazing blood red orbs stared back at her. _'Might as well proceed with my plan…'_ Amy thought. Walking towards him, he didn't seemed fazed by her presence, but he didn't show if he was welcoming it, either. Step one; more or less passed.

"Hi, Shadow!" Amy greeted, making sure to add a dazzling smile. He eyed her up and down before looking away. Shadow turned his body, so his back was to her. Sighing, she sat next to him.

"Go away…please." he said. Step two has been put in motion. The fact that he said 'please' thinking it would persuade Amy to leave, was a little funny to the pink hedgehog.

"No can do, Shadow. I have a mission to complete and I'm not leaving until I do!" she spoke confidently. Leaning over his back, she opened one of his eyes with her hand and the one eye looked at her.

"I have a feeling this so-called 'mission' involves me…" Shadow asked. Amy nodded her head, making the crimson-streaked hedgehog groaned in annoyance. He pushed her away gently and sat up, "Alright, fine. If I help you, will you go away?"

"Of course! Pinkie promise." Amy told him, sticking out her pinkie finger. He rasied an eyebrow at such childish behavior.

"Do I have to?"

"Do you want me to go away?" Huffing, he latched his pinkie finger with hers. With the deal sealed, she smiled again.

"Okay, now what?" Shadow asked impatiently.

"For me to go away, all you have to do…is smile." the pink female told him. Hearing this only brought a scowl to his face.

"You're bugging me over a smile?" he growled. Amy shrugged sheepishly. Saying no more, he turned back over.

"Oh, c'mon Shadow! What's so bad about one little smile?" she urged.

"Isn't there _someone else_ you cane bug about this? I'd rather be sleeping right now." Shadow replied.

"But-"

"Just leave me be."

"I was only just-"

"Go away!" Amy was beginning to become agitated with the male.

"All I ask of you is to smile and you won't even do that?! What is wrong with you?" she began to rant. This prompted Shadow to sit up. He's seen the female have one of her 'temper tantrums' and he wasn't about to be caught in the middle of one.

"Amy, look-"

"No, you look! I wasn't asking you to over exaggerate anything; just ONE smile! That was it! You can't even do that!" Amy continued, and her face was growing red from anger. As the girl kept going, something within Shadow suddenly brought attention to itself…he had the impulse to…

The corners of his lips turned up instead of down as the reddening of Amy's face continued and she stopped when she saw this happening.

"What is so funny?!" she exclaimed.

"You're face…it's red." Shadow said, the ever-so-small smile remaining on his face. He leaned forward, invading her personal space, inspecting the new color. Soon the redness died down and simple tinge of pink came to Amy's cheeks as she blushed from him being so close.

"Stop staring at me!" Amy exclaimed, pushing him away. The smile on Shadow's face grew as she ran away. His half-lidded eyes watched her retreating form hide behind a tree and his smile became a smirk.

'_I wonder what other facial expressions she can make…'_

~.~

Amy looked back at the black hedgehog atop the hill one last time, her blush still evident. If she had to come to one conclusion out of the whole experience…

'_Step three…though small has been accomplished…as well many other things…'_

She shivered from, excitement, maybe? Was she finally breaking through the hard shell of Shadow the Hedgehog? Only one other way to find out…

'_Step Four: Get target to engage in the activity of… hanging out.'_

* * *

**Next Chapter's Title:**

**Cupcakes**

**Why? You'll find out if I ever post the next chapter! Until then… -D.A.K**


	2. Flowers

**Okay, I may have told a teeny, tiny white lie when I call myself naming the next chapter. I tried, but it just didn't work. So, I'll hold that off for now. Good news is, I'm finally updating this. Just to occupy the time...**

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Amy Rose or Shadow the Hedgehog; they belong to SEGA.

* * *

x*The Mini Adventures of Shadow and Amy*x

-Chapter Two: Flowers-

* * *

Amy Rose confidently skipped up to the same little clearing she found Shadow in with a basket of flowers swinging from her arm. Like before, the ebony male was there, resting with his back to a tree. It was practically impossible to find the hedgehog anywhere else! When the pink female got close enough, she immediately plopped down in front of him.

Shadow's ears perked at the sound of the small _**'thump'**_ and dared to open one of his eyes. Upon seeing the small female, he inwardly sighed.

"Yes, Amy?" he asked breathlessly, already wanting the girl to go away. But his wish went unheeded, and the female moved the basket in his line of vision. Now, curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Today, I have a friendship activity for us to do!" Amy said, smiling brightly. With both eyes now open, the male sat up just a bit.

"A…_friendship_ activity?" Shadow restated. The pink hedgehog giggled and nodded.

"Yes! You see, I have every flower indigenous to this particular region; or in this case, this forest. I want to know you're favorite kind, and see if you can guess mine!" she exclaimed.

The ebony hedgehog raised a questioning eyebrow, "Doesn't this seem a bit childish? Why not just ask me and be done with it?" he asked. The girl seemed to ignore him and take out a few from her basket.

"It's just more fun when you guess." she simply stated. However, Shadow didn't find that explanation satisfactory.

"Well, what if I don't have a favorite?"

"How about an orchid?" Amy said, holding the flower to him, completing ignoring his statement. The milky white plant looked good in contrast to his dark fur, much like his own chest fur. It must've been the right flower for him.

"No." The girl's face faltered for a bit, but she forced a smile before she tossed that one aside and grabbed another.

"What about a tulip?"

"No." Amy threw that aside and grabbed the next.

"A daisy?"

"NO."

"A pansy?"

"Do I look like a girl to you?" Shadow rudely replied. The pink female huffed.

"Violets."

"No."

"Petunias."

"Not a chance."

"Cherry blossoms?" Shadow tilted his head slightly as if he was thinking about his answer.

"…Somewhat." he said.

"Ha! I must be close!" Amy cheered, throwing her arms in the air.

"Not really." The small female growled. She had run out of flowers two guesses ago. He was making this difficult on purpose which was ruining the fun in the activity. Why was she still trying, she wasn't sure. But Amy Rose would not back down from a challenge!

"Magnolias?"

"No."

"Jasmines?"

"You do know those are poisonous, right?" Shadow asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Only certain ones. But…you like dangerous things, don't you?" Amy accused. The ebony male shook his head and she dropped hers in defeat. It was hopeless at this point…

"Give up yet?" he asked, with a slight smirk. The pink hedgehog sighed, nodding her head once.

"I've named every flower I can think of off the top of my head! There are ton of flowers all over the world, how am I supposed to figure out-" she stopped when she heard him chuckling. It almost scared her because that was something Shadow the Hedgehog never _ever_ did. His eyes were closed, and the smirk had grew in size.

"Really, you of all people should've guessed this first…" and then, without even looking, he plucked a plant near him from the ground and showed it to her. A beautiful pink rose was held carefully between his fingers, for the thorns were still attached.

"A rose? All this time, your favorite flower was…a rose?!" Amy exclaimed, eyes wide.

"It's somewhat unexplainable on my part, to be honest. You were right when you said I liked dangerous things. A rose with its thorns can be quite dangerous, if held wrong. The wild ones have far less petals than the ones in stores. I prefer natural beauty. Although, I favor the pink ones more…" Shadow said, trailing off. A blush appeared on Amy's face within seconds. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what he _really_ meant.

Eyes still wide, the small hedgehog stood up, grabbed her basket - now empty - and went back the way she had came. If she didn't know any better, maybe things were warming up between them a little too fast…

Was he actually flirting with her? Or was it more of a joke for his humor? She nearly lost it when he called out to her;

"Am I to guess which is your favorite?" Shadow smirked when she squealed and ran. _'Who knew flowers told so much about people?'_ Amy wondered as she ran away.

* * *

**Boom. All done. Now, I'm certain the next chapter will most likely either be Rainy Days, or Colors. That, I can promise. I'll eventually go back and change the last chapter, but I'm lazy…so it won't be soon. But it'll happen…**

**Until then… -D.A.K**


	3. Rainy Days

**Hi, guys. I feel pretty good, working on two stories at once. I've been a little bored - of course, other than schoolwork - so this really occupies my time. So, let's get on with it!**

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog or Amy Rose. They belong to SEGA.

* * *

x*The Mini Adventures of Shadow and Amy*x

-Chapter Three: Rainy Day-

* * *

Shadow looked out the window for a third time. Sighing, he gazed at the rain that was keeping him where he was. Next to him, a cerulean hedgehog snored loudly, partially leaning on him as he twitched and muttered barely audible nonsense. Across from the two males, a pink female hedgehog was spread out on a one-person chair, mindlessly flipping through pages of a teen magazine. This was the most unproductive he's seen of the girl in the short time he's really known her. Well, no…it's more like in the short time he's started _hanging out_ with her.

He still remembers the time the girl came up to him in Mystic Ruins in attempt to get him to smile. Ultimately, in the end, mission accomplished, but the female came back the next day to disturbed his sleep again. That time in an attempt to engage in a 'friendship' activity as she had called it. Of course, his reaction was to just mess with her head, but the pink hedgehog was relentless.

So, that's why he was here. She made a deal; he would come over to her house and hang out there. He said no, but then the male started to think, if he did, would that mean he would finally get peace from the female? The obvious answer was still no, but he had to give it a chance and hope for the best. And it was proving to not be so bad! At least, not until Sonic showed up…

"_**It looks like it's going to rain…" Amy told Shadow, looking out her window. She only informed him of the fact since she knew he basically lived in the trees (which was a little saddening) and he'd be soaked if he went out.**_

"_**I'm sure I can find some shelter before it starts-"**_

"_**It's raining already." she interrupted. He looked over to the window and saw that it was. A light drizzle but it was getting heavier the longer he stared. He sighed, knowing how long rainy weather could last this time of year.**_

"_**I guess I'll have to stay here until it lets up…" Shadow reluctantly said. He was expecting a lot of things after he said that sentence, but when Amy started to squeal in happiness, he immediately regretted his choice.**_

"_**Oh, yay! That means we'll have more time together! We could…we could play games, or make cupcakes, oh! Or maybe we can…" Shadow tuned her out as he looked back at the door. A little rain never hurt anybody before…**_

_**A loud knock interrupted Amy's rambling and the female was pretty mad about it. Sighing in frustration, she opened the door and in came Sonic, soaking wet.**_

"_**Hey, Ames, sorry to drop by unannounced, but it started raining and I can't run fast in the rain 'cause I might slip, and you were closest. Hope you don't mind! Hey, Shadow! I'll just grab a towel, thanks!" and he disappeared into a hallway. Amy stood dumbfounded with the door still ajar. Shadow was sure she was wondering what just happened, and she wasn't the only one.**_

"_**What just happened?" she finally asked.**_

"_**Sonic. Sonic happened." he replied, and he began to stand to leave. He was NOT about to spend who knows how many hours under the same roof as him. No way, not in a million years! But Amy blocked his path.**_

"_**No! You can't leave! It's still raining!" she exclaimed.**_

"_**And Sonic is here, meaning I'm not going to be." he tried to go around her, but she stood her ground.**_

"_**Please, Shadow! You haven't been here for even an hour yet. Just ignore him like you always do, please?" Amy pleaded. He was tempted to once again say no, but the little hedgehog was not going to budge and he couldn't put his hands on her.**_

…_**Could he? Shaking away the idea, he sighed inwardly. **_

"…_**I leave when the rain stops, understood?" The dishearten look on her face was then replaced with that of a smile. A bright, beaming smile at that.**_

He regrets that choice too. The blue hedgehog had done nothing but irritate him while Amy gave him apologetic looks for getting him in to it. But it wasn't her fault…at least not entirely, because he could've move her out the way and left anyway. But he didn't. His motives for not doing so were being questioned, but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a deep rumbling sound coming from something - or _something_ - near him.

"I can be sassy…" Shadow looked over at Sonic as he mumbled nonsense, "You're just a little wannabe…loser." This brought Amy's attention to the hedgehog as the male subconsciously placed a hand on his hip as if he were really talking to somebody.

"Is he awake?" Amy asked in a hushed voice.

"No." the ebony male replied, slowly edging away from the blue male. The chatter raised in volume as his little conversation continued.

"But you're crazy. I'm number one, babe…choose me…" the two other hedgehogs looked on as they expected him to say something more, but all they received was a loud snort before the snoring started again. Sighing with disinterest, Amy got up from her seat, discarding the magazine on the coffee table before leaving. Out of curiosity, the ebony male got up to follow her, the blue hedgehog falling over but not waking up.

~.~

"Ugh…there's nothing to do on a rainy day!" Amy exclaimed. Now sitting at her dining room table, away from the snoring (but being away from Sonic was always a blessing to Shadow) and now in the quiet of a new room as the rain steadily pattered against the window and roof.

"I have nothing to do with that…" Shadow muttered, looking away.

"Well, I want to blame someone and that someone might as well be you. It's probably your grumpy attitude!" the pink hedgehog accused, wagging a finger in the air at him. This brought on an eye roll.

"Whatever." he said, dismissively. Looking around, he spotted a pot of flowers on the windowsill outside. This gave Shadow an idea, "Hey…you never gave me a chance to guess your favorite flower." he said, noting the tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"Um…you really don't have to…" she averted her gaze to the window, seemingly interested in the rain.

"It'll pass the time." he pointed out, just a bit of emotion in his voice to catch her attention. Releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding, the female gave in to his tricks.

"I…I guess it would. But I doubt you'll figure it out!" Amy squeakily replied. Smirking, he stared at her intently, going through every possible choice she would think to choose.

"Okay, your favorite is a pansy." he spoke, no uncertainty in his voice. He was quiet surprised when she shook her head with a smile.

"Nope, but nice guess. Even if I _am_ a girl, not all girls generally like pansies and daises." she said, crossing her arms.

"Well, there goes trying to guess on the first try…" he mumbled to himself.

"I'll give you four more guesses before I tell you." Amy said.

"Why are my guesses limited?"

"Because he think it's funny I gave up last time. But I'll have you know mister, you'll give up before your last try!" confidence laced in her voice.

"Violets."

"Nope."

"Jasmines."

"Too dangerous."

"Magnolias."

"No way!"

"Roses!" he said, sharply, expecting that to be it, but she once again shook her head.

"Funny you should say that, since it's _my last name_. But no." Amy said, her smile wider than ever.

"Alright, fine. What is it then?"

"Dandelions." There were a few moments of silence as the ebony male sat there in shock. What sort of trickery was this?

"You're kidding, right?"

"No."

"…"

"…"

"AMY! WHERE'D YOU GO?!" Sonics' sudden scream scared the two.

"Dandelions?" Shadow questioned once again.

"Yep! I like to blow the fluff off it and make a wish. It never comes true though…" Amy explained. Eyes half-lidded, a smirk was soon brought to his face.

"I can't make a nickname out of that. I'll just call you Rose." he said.

"Wh-What?" The dark hedgehog said nothing as the blue one came racing in.

"Hey, Amy! The rain stopped!" Sonic exclaimed. Looking over at the window, the rain had stopped and it had gone completely unnoticed by the two. How? They couldn't say for sure….

"Well, I'll be taking my leave." Shadow said. Before Amy could even call out to him, the male was gone, leaving Sonic and herself alone in the dining room.

"Well, that was quick." Sonic spoke.

_As was the rainy day, Sonic._

* * *

**Man, I'm just blowing these out of the water! One more down, who knows how many left to go!**

**Next Chapter: Colors**

**Until then… -D.A.K**


	4. Colors

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any STH characters. They belong to SEGA and not me.

* * *

x*The Mini Adventures of Shadow and Amy*x

-Chapter Four: Colors-

* * *

_This is becoming an all-too regular habit for her…_

Approaching the ebony hedgehog, Amy continued her walk towards him which a smile as bright as ever, seeming to sparkle in the sunlight. Huffing, the male prepared himself for whatever was to come this time. Flowers, and rainy days…what more was there left to do?

"Hi, Shadow!" the female greeted, plopping down in front of him as she had some time ago. There was no basket with her, just her in all her cheerfulness. Oh, he could already feel the headache…

"Hello…Rose." he replied, using her new acquired nickname. He could see a blush appear on her face upon hearing it, "Whatever do I owe the honor of being bestowed your presence?" his formal way of speaking was on purpose to get her even more riled up.

He caught her small huff, brushing her bangs away from her face, "I came up with another friendship activity we could do." Amy said, the cheeriness never leaving her voice.

_Again with this?_

"And what could you possibly come up with now?" Shadow asked, hinted irritation in the statement. The tone went unnoticed.

"Maybe instead of flowers, I could guess your favorite color instead. That's a lot easier to do." she said, her jade green orbs sparkling. She knew he couldn't cheat his way out of this one and make her give up.

He sighed this time aloud, "What is it with you and your silly little guessing games?" His only response was a simple shrug. Rolling his eyes, he figured he might as well put up with it, "Alright, get on with it."

"Okay, I have a very strong feeling your favorite color is black. Am I right?"

"No. In fact, you couldn't be even more wrong than that flower thing." Shadow pointed out rudely.

"Alright then, blue."

"The color of my enemy, no thanks."

"Red?"

"Tempting, but no."

"Pink?"

"I again bring up the fact that I'm _not_ a girl." the ebony hedgehog said, crossing his arms.

"Grey."

"No."

"Turquoise."

"That's technically still blue."

"It's a _shade_ of blue, Shadow." Amy pointed out. The black hedgehog stuck his nose in the air. Narrowing her eyes, she searched her mind for anything the hedgehog couldn't object to and give a possible clue as to what it was.

"Green…?"

"Close…what shade of green?" he asked her in return. She thought of the shades she knew of.

"Grass?" He shook his head.

"Light?" He shook his head.

"Yellow-Green?" He sneered in what she thought of as disgust and shook his head.

"…Emerald?"

"Almost got it." Thinking and thinking… aha!

"JADE!" Amy cried out in triumph. Shadow gave the girl a well deserved round of applause - though it sounded mocking in a way.

"I guess I kind of gave that one away, if you think about it…" he said.

"No! But, I didn't give up this time, so ha! In your face!" Amy said, happy with her victory.

"…But do you know why I like that specific shade of green?" he asked, suddenly. Looking back at him confused, she shook her head.

"No. Care to tell?" He shook his head for the sixth time that evening.

"Go home, and look in a mirror, then ask yourself why I do." and with that, the male suddenly disappeared in a flash of green, obviously from Chaos Control.

~.~

After going home and doing as the mysterious male instructed, the femele found out that her eyes were the very shade of green he liked. This was little surprising and answered as to why he just had to point out that he like that _specific_ shade.

_Does this mean he just really likes this shade…or does it mean he likes my eyes? Or could it mean possibly more than he's letting on…?_

* * *

**Another one down, so many to go. The next chapter's name is undecided at the moment but you'll now what it is when I update it. Until then… -D.A.K**


End file.
